Crafting Spacecrafts, Part 1
The group gets started. Plot In a warehouse, on a meteor, an Appoplexian known as Paper opens the large warehouse door. Several other aliens behind him are carrying crates and cardboard boxes. They walk inside, and drop the boxes on the floor. (Paper): Ah. Take a breath of that fresh warehouse air! (Ancy): Actually, we're in space, and the door is open. There's no air here. (Paper): Oh yeah. Solo, close the doors. Solo, a Galvanic Mechamorph, closes the door by morphing with it. (Ahmad): Why can't you just close the door with that button over there? (Solo): Because shut up. (Paper): BOTH OF YOU QUIET! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Solo & Ahmad): Sorry. Paper grabbed a walkie-talkie like device from his pocket. (Paper): Bring 'em in. The door opened again, and many vehicles starting raining in. A pod racer, a garbage truck, a pod, and many more. (Paper): ALRIGHT! START BUILDING OR I WILL TAKE EVERYONES HEAD OFF! Everybody grabbed a crate or a box and ran to a vehicle. Ancy, a Gourmand, chose the garbage truck. Solo chose a pod racer. Chris, a normal human, took off his space suit and chose a train. Paper chose a Plumber ship. Rex, a Polymorph, chose a normal saucepan. Nick, a Crashhopper (We don't know the species name yet so that's what we're calling it) chose a UFO. Zon, a Vulpimancer, found nothing and decided to use his cardboard box. Ahmad, a Transylian, chose a pod. Paper whipped out a sheet of paper and started reading it. (Paper): Alright, chumps, I got a basic guide here on how to build a spacecraft. Has everybody found a vehicle yet? (Everybody): Yup. (Zon): Well I didn't find anything... (Paper): SHUT UP! (Zon): Alright... (Paper): ALRIGHT. Step one: Grab an air generator. (Solo): Seems easy enough. Solo started looking through the stuff in his box. He found a round object with waves on it. (Solo): Got it! (Paper): K. Put it... I dunno, wherever. Solo put the air generator in the left motor. The others installed it as well. (Nick): Okay, what now? (Paper): Place the wireless air dispensers pretty much everywhere. (Nick): But we just placed the air generator, why do we need dispensers? (Paper): Because RAWR! Ancy threw a handful of air dispensers on the floor. (Ancy): Ah, let's skip this! Ancy grabbed two jets, and put one on the left, and one on the right. (Paper): Ancy. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? (Ancy): Cutting the crap! Ancy jammed some wires into the jets, and connected them to one single arcade controller. (Paper): YOU'RE SKIPPING OVER EVERYTHING! YOU NEED AIR, WATER, SUPPLIES- (Nick): A toilet! (Paper): SHUT UP, NICK! (Nick): What? You know you need it! (Ancy): As long as I can control this thing, I don't care! Ancy sat on the driver's seat, and taped the controller onto the wheel. (Ancy): Seeya, suckers! Ancy pressed the button on the controller, and the jets activated! Ancy smashed through the wall, but the vacuum of space started sucking the rest in. Paper jumped through the hole, and whenever an alien or a vehicle fell to the hole, Paper smashed them away. (Paper): ANCY, YOU IDIOT! Ancy was flying through the meteor field the warehouse was located in. He was heading straight for an asteroid. (Ancy): Big deal, I'll just steer around it! Ancy tried to steer the jets, but then he realized... (Ancy): Oh crap, I didn't put anything on the jets to even make them go left and right! (Paper, from a distance): TOLD YA SO! Ancy crashed into the asteroid. A large explosion propelled him onto another meteor. He tried to stand up, but a piece of garbage truck hit him in the head, and he fell down, unconscious. When Ancy woke up, several of the other guys were standing in front of him, looking at him. (Paper): You... IDIOT! (Ancy): Look, I'm sorry... (Paper): YOU SMASHED A HOLE IN THE WAREHOUSE I PAYED 5000 BUCKS FOR! (Ancy): I'm really sorry... (Paper): REPAIRING THAT HOLE AND YOUR GARBAGE TRUCK COSTED ME THE MONEY I COULD USE FOR A BEACH HOUSE! ON MARS! (Ancy): I'M SORRY, OKAY!? (Paper): I hope you learned that all the boring crafty stuff is a part of it. DEAL WITH IT! (Ancy): Ugh... And so, they went back to work on their spacecraft. THE END Category:Episodes